When A Girl
by Jatd4ever
Summary: When a girl sees too little of the world, she may dream too much, but if a girl who knows little but the world she calls home, then she may be a princess. Modern AU


***I don't own Jane and the Dragon or its characters**

 **My writing habits have slowed down, and I'm in between stories right now, but found this story I'd written but forgotten about. It's a modern AU, but I hope you like it**

* * *

 _When a girl sees too little of the world, she may dream too much, but if a girl who knows little but the world she calls home, then she may be a princess._

In my mind, I was Princess Lavinia, who everyone knew would someday be someone's queen, and wanted nothing of growing up unless to be anyone's wife. Sometimes it was true, sometimes it wasn't.

Once I wrapped myself in toilet paper with a veil of cardboard and shoe laces thinking to masquerade myself a bride. No meetings with local dress makers, no consultation needed, for I was a ready made princess waiting for my prince to come. On especially fine days Counselor Jane would accompany me and we took strolls in the garden, of course with a cover over my head as not to blemish my skin. And when I felt bored, the world of counselor Jesters stories were enough to satisfy any want or need. During lessons I dreamt away, thinking of all the small cakes that would be mine. And in music class I was in fervent glee over how my imitation of birds twitter when I felt a song in heart was the loveliest sound in the world. However, life wasn't a fairy tale as my childhood wanted to believe, and the movies, the stories, and basically my while life's work and dream was a lie.

At 18 what more could I want? There wasn't much time to answer that, and soon realized that wanting is not the same as needing. Reaching a certain age made me no beauty queen, and I hadn't achieved a thing. With my pocket full of dreams, and a suitcase of worldly, but pathetic possessions, I took off, looking for a home. Somewhere, I knew my brother, wherever he was, possibly lived the life I never could. If it wasn't for the friendly owners of The Castle Bakery to give me work and board, perhaps my story would be a tragedy.

They noticed noticed me staring through the window at all the pretty displays and the cakes which all had to be mine. Perhaps I was the damsel in distress and not so much a princess, but they saved me and I am truly indebted. Some time passed, and soon all the cakes in the world were not all the happiness I had hoped them to be. To reach such an age and not be married, not a princess, or a fashion icon, what was I waiting for? I was waiting for my happy ending.

Love though, while witnessed in the eyes of others, it never was reflected in my eyes. Princes and kings, as they'd like to think themselves to be, though truly losers, had asked though none received my attentions. No one suited me, with their vague ideals, lack of style, lackadaisical, age, or hairstyles. Why, I had hoped to be like Jane, with the ability to choose whoever swept my heart away, to have worthy suitors lined up, but the more I heard of the world, the more I felt it was too far and untouchable. The closest to a knight in shining armor I could get would be a delivery guy on a white bicycle. It was no problem being a princess when I was 6, but anytime after that showed that it hadn't been meant for me.

But then, one day I was swept up in an odd set of circumstances. I had been given the duty to sweep the outer steps when I slipped and by chance the handy man was on his way in. I was in all respects unable to walk, so he carried me so easily into The Castle Bakery and set me on the couch. For a good while I rested and watched as he finished the work I started.

Jethro Smith was his name, too bland, too simple, and nonexcitable. He called on me on more then one occasion, inquiring after me, as well as repair what Dragon, the local stray damaged. His cool manner, his gentle disposition toward animals, and his overall kindness was pleasing, though he spoke very little. To be honest, he was not what I wanted, or expected, yet he did more for me then anyone ever had, he was real. He was sensible and realistic, self sacrificing, though not as aggressive as I would have liked. Strangely, he was more stubborn then I would have imagined as well. Never would he leave a job half done, or leave without attending to all the needs of the Salters. Worse, he was never too complimenting, and that really was a bother.

Yet, a man made of iron and steel, and every good thing that exists as well existed in him. I emptied my pockets which held my childish dreams, looked forward to what reality could provide. We were acquaintances, friends, best friends, and then lovers. Of course, this man wanted me as his wife and I hesitated. Part of me wanted to hold on to my childhood dream, but what he offered was right for me. What could I do?

Our quiet lives were interrupted by the death of the prime minister. At the reading of his will I received an inheritance, for I was his natural daughter. It shocked the nation, it shocked me, and every idea I had of what my life could and had become. With the resources on hand, I truly had became a princess in way, and settled myself in my father's grand house and all the fineries that came with it. Me and Jethro took a break, and I had my share of so called princes and kings, and knights, whichever way they preferred to think themselves, but it felt lacking. Reality was an empty dining room, stone cold servants, and the checkbook with too many zeros.

I thought I would be happy to have my luxurious gardens, and all my cakes, dresses galore and anything I could think of, but I was as alone as the day I was born. My friends, all my precious companions belonged in a place I couldn't touch, in a place where checkbooks and Rolls Royces were an alien concept. And being grownup never hurt so much.

With everything that I was, and thought I could be, I made a few corrections. I repayed the debts I incurred, giving back all that was given me. My home, the once great home of Prime Minister Kippernook, was made into orphanage and school. The servants given all they deserved and sent away to who knows where. My life, empty was made full. I hired the Salters as cooks, Jane and Jester the counselors and great friends, married and worked at the orphanage, leaving a small portion of the house as my living quarters. However, with everyone else as happy as could be and my overseeing it all, where did I receive my reward? I gueset I wasn't expecting any at this point.

My life wasn't the only one changing, in fact, Jethro made a name for himself after his pig sculpture caught the eye of a famous rich woman bought it. Her name was Lavinia Kippernook, the girl who never stopped believing in him. Meeting him again after months of so many changes made me see something, my life with him. He belonged with me in my gardens, and with my friends, and everywhere that I would be, making my world a happy blur.

Being a princess taught me something, that everyone deserved they're happily ever after, even those with not so exciting manners or name. With all my selfishness as a child, I wonder how it wasn't I who was made of metal, and cold natured, but life wasn't so cruel to me after all. After I married Jethro, even if I wasn't truly a princess, I finally earned my happily ever after, not just for me, but with everyone I cared about, and making my not so perfect world a place I could live with.


End file.
